


Word of the Day

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Musings from the Starsky/Hutch Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group





	Word of the Day

Starsky: Hey, look at this!

Hutch: What?

Starsky: The Reader's Digest _Word of the Day_ is "pharaonic." I never heard it before, have you?

Hutch: I might have, I'm not sure. What's it mean?

Starsky: It means "impressively or overwhelmingly large."

Hutch: Is that so? Can you give me an example?

Starsky: [unzipping his pants] Here, put your hand on this.

Hutch: I don't know, Starsk, it doesn't seem too _pharaonic_ to me. 

Starsky: Just give it a minute. Move your hand up and down. Yeah, just like that. See -- it's gettin' bigger already. Oh, God, that's nice. 

Hutch: I wouldn't call it _pharaonic_ , though. _Turgid_ , maybe. 

Starsky: Keep goin' wiseguy, oh, ah, don't stop. Ah, that feels good, oh, ahhhh. 

Hutch: You know somethin' Starsk? You were right. It IS impressively large. Let's see if it fits in my mouth. 

Starsky: Oh, God, Hutch! Oh, God! Oh, ahh, mmm.

Hutch: Well, it WAS large. It's not so large anymore [*wink*]. 


End file.
